There are many different types of known driving ranges. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,506, issued to Gentiluomo, discloses a golf driving range having side walls 2 and 3, a tarpaulin backstop 5, and a suspension-type ceiling 6 as best shown in FIG. 2. The golf driving range also includes a mechanical conveyor-like ball collecting device having a downwardly inclined floor 7, a retrieving gutter 8 at the base of the tarpaulin backstop 5, a return conveyor 16, and an elevator loading hopper 20. U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,827, issued to Child, discloses a golf ball driving range shown generally in FIG. 2 for constructing over a lake having fence sections 36 adapted to be raised and lowered independently of each other. As shown in FIG. 4, each fence section 36 includes a flexible wire grid section 56 supported by posts 38, wire cables 52 and 54 and guy lines 40 as shown in FIGS. 1 and 4. The flexible wire grid section 56 is raised and lowered by winch drum 110 secured to the bottom of post 38 as shown in FIGS. 4-6 and described in also column 5, lines 1-42. The winch drum system pulls cables 52 by way of line 116 and pulling head 96, as described in column 5, lines 1-11, for raising and lowering the flexible wire grid 56. The fence sections 36 do not include a top fence section so ball can fly out of the driving range. In addition, Child's golf ball driving range includes a very complicated mechanical ball retrieving system as shown in FIGS. 3 and 7-31. U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,947, issued to Heffley, Jr., discloses a driving range with individual booths 22, screen barriers 30 and 32, a fairway 12 that is sloped towards the middle where an alley 20 collects balls, and a fairway surface overlaid with astro turf, as shown in FIGS. 1-3 and described in columns 6 and 7. U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,141, issued to Newman, discloses a circular golf practice arena generally shown as 5 having central tee positions 6 and circumferential targets 7 as best shown in FIGS. 1 and 3. FIG. 2 shows one section enclosed by internal walls 9, a roof 10 and an inclined dihedraled floor 13 for returning balls back to the golfer, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, and described in column 2, lines 45-52. The walls 9, roof 10, and target ends 8 may be made of flexible netting, column 2, lines 21-31. U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,688, issued to Shiau, discloses an automatic golf practice course with tee area 3 and target area 2 bounded by a net 21 as shown in FIG. 1 and covered by artificial grass 25, as described in column 2, lines 1-5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,564 discloses a ball catching net apparatus which uses a winch assembly 72 to raise and lower the net frame members 58 and 60 as shown in FIG. 9 and described in column 4, lines 5-26. Finally, expansive multi-decked driving ranges are also known which are enclosed on three sides and the top and require golf balls to be retrieved by a worker driving a ball retrieving machine.